culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Swordfishtrombones
| Length = 40:31 | Label = Island | Producer = Tom Waits | Last album = One from the Heart (1982) | This album = Swordfishtrombones (1983) | Next album = Rain Dogs (1985) | Misc = }} Swordfishtrombones is an album by American singer-songwriter Tom Waits, released in September 1983. It was the first album that Waits produced himself. Stylistically different from his previous LPs, the album moves away from the piano and string orchestra arrangements of the late 1970s, replacing them instead with unusual instrumentation and a somewhat more abstract songwriting approach. The cover art is a TinTone photograph by Michael A. Russ showing Waits with the actors Angelo Rossitto and Lee Kolima. The album peaked at #164 on the Billboard Pop Albums and 200 albums charts. In 1989, Spin named Swordfishtrombones the second greatest album of all time. }} In 2006, Q placed the album at #36 in its list of "40 Best Albums of the '80s."Q'' August 2006, Issue 241 Pitchfork Media listed ''Swordfishtrombones as 11th best album of the 1980s. Slant Magazine listed the album at #26 on its list of "Best Albums of the 1980's". | rev2 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev2Score = | rev3 = Mojo | rev3Score = | rev4 = Q | rev4Score = | rev5 = Rolling Stone | rev5Score = | rev6 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev6Score = | rev7 = Select | rev7Score = 5/5 | rev8 = Uncut | rev8Score = | rev9 = The Village Voice | rev9Score = A− }} Track listing All tracks written by Tom Waits. Arranger Frances Thumm. Recorded by Tim Boyle and Biff Dawes. Mixed by Dawes at Sunset Sound Studios, Hollywood, CA. ;Side one #"Underground" – 1:58 #"Shore Leave" – 4:12 #"Dave the Butcher" (instrumental) – 2:15 #"Johnsburg, Illinois" – 1:30 #"16 Shells From a Thirty-Ought-Six" – 4:30 #"Town with No Cheer" – 4:22 #"In the Neighborhood" – 3:04 ;Side two #"Just Another Sucker on the Vine" (instrumental) – 1:42 #"Frank's Wild Years" – 1:50 #"Swordfishtrombone" – 3:00 #"Down, Down, Down" – 2:10 #"Soldier's Things" – 3:15 #"Gin Soaked Boy" – 2:20 #"Trouble's Braids" – 1:18 #"Rainbirds" (instrumental) – 3:05 Personnel *Tom Waits - Vocal (1:1–2, 1:4–7, 2:2–7), Chair (1:2), Hammond B-3 Organ (1:3), Piano (1:4, 2:5, 2:8), Harmonium (1:6, 2:1), Synthesizer (1:6), Freedom Bell (1:6) *Victor Feldman - Bass Marimba (1:1–2), Marimba (1:2, 2:3), Shaker (1:2), Bass Drum with Rice (1:2), Bass Boo Bams (1:3), Brake Drum (1:5), Bell Plate (1:5), Snare (1:5, 2:4), Hammond B-3 Organ (1:7), Snare Drum (1:7), Bells (1:7), Conga (2:3), Bass Drum (2:3), Dabuki Drum (2:3), Tambourine (2:4), African Talking Drum (2:7) *Larry Taylor - Acoustic Bass (1:1–2, 1:5, 1:7, 2:2, 2:4, 2:6–7), Electric Bass (2:3) *Randy Aldcroft - Baritone Horn (1:1, 1:7), Trombone (1:2) *Stephen Taylor Arvizu Hodges - Drums (1:1–2, 1:5, 2:4, 2:6), Parade Drum (1:7), Cymbals (1:7), Parade Bass Drum (2:7), Glass Harmonica (2:8) *Fred Tackett - Electric Guitar (1:1, 1:2, 1:5, 2:6), Banjo (1:2) *Francis Thumm - Metal Aunglongs (1:2), Glass Harmonica (2:8) *Greg Cohen - Bass (1:4), Acoustic Bass (2:3, 2:5, 2:8) *Joe Romano - Trombone (1:5), Trumpet (2:1) *Anthony Clark Stewart - Bagpipes (1:6) *Clark Spangler - Synthesizer Program (1:6) *Bill Reichenbach - Trombone (1:7) *Dick "Slyde" Hyde - Trombone (1:7) *Ronnie Barron - Hammond Organ (2:2) *Eric Bikales - Organ (2:4) *Carlos Guitarlos - Electric Guitar (2:4) *Richard Gibbs - Glass Harmonica (2:8) Chart positions Notes Category:Tom Waits albums Category:1983 albums Category:Island Records albums